Crazy stalker girl 1
by demonicange1
Summary: Is Shuichi getting stalked? Who is it? and will Yuki come to the rescue when Shuichi and the stalker finally meet? ShuYuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation obviously

-Chapter One-

Shuichi Shindou wiggled in his seat in front of the lighted mirror. His make-up artist as she, once again, had to wipe away a line caused by the singer's movement.

"Mr. Shindou," she requested as politely as she could manage with her losing patience "Would it be too much trouble for you to sit still while I finish? I'm almost done." Shuichi moaned in annoyance. The make-up artist merely rolled her eyes. Shuichi did stay still with a grunted "Fine." But as soon the make-up artist said they were done Shuichi launched himself out of his chair. 

"BAD LUCK FOREVER!" he yelled to the air. He raised his arms above his head, pulling his tight black half-shirt even tighter across his small frame.

"Excited much?" Hiro asked with a smirk looking up from his guitar. 

"How could I not be?!" Shuichi laughed. "We're on tour, about to go on stage; we're in America and best of all..." Shuichi's eyes lit up with pure love and ecstasy "EIRI'S HERE!" The singer squealed and pranced about the room. He was singing and giggling when K arrived in the room.

"What's up Shuichi?" he asked eyeing the boy spinning around the room. 

"OH EIRI!" Shuichi sang, completely and utterly ignoring K, but he squeaked when K grabbed his collar and threw and arm around him in a mock choke.

"What's up?" K asked again, still grinning. Shuichi floundered still trying to sing but finding it quite difficulty because of the chokehold.

"K," Hiro said, turning back to his guitar "Shuichi's turning blue." 

"So he is," K commented releasing Shuichi from his hold and looking down expectantly.

"I'm just so excited!" cried Shuichi massaging his neck.

"Good! Keep it up and get out there you're on in five."

"Okay!" Shuichi said and ran out of the room. Hiro got to his feet more slowly than his hyperactive friend.

"This shows going to be good if he has this much energy," the red-head remarked with an amused shake of his as he followed Shuichi.

"HURRY UP!" called Shuichi who was already down the hall.

"Wrong way stupid," Hiro called back, heading in the opposite direction into the wing of the stage.

"Oh..." muttered Shuichi racing after his friend. 

Eiri Yuki looked down at his watch: Shuichi would be on stage any minute. Eiri was standing in the wing of the stage where he always was before one of Shuichi's concerts. He had been with Shuichi as and official could for four years now, not including the rocky start. Even though Shuichi had insisted that Eiri didn't have to come, his eyes had positively BEGGED him to come. Eiri chucked as he thought back to that conversation. The writer was brought abruptly brought out of his reminiscing state as someone small slammed into him.

"Eiri!" he said as he glomped his love. The older man grunted but hugged him back all the same.

"Good luck," he whispered, planting a chaste kiss on Shuichi's expectant lips. This is what they always did before a big concert. Shuichi claimed that the hug and kiss gave him more power. Eiri released Shuichi and gave him a small push towards the stage. 

"Knock 'em dead," he added. Shuichi nodded, turning abruptly and running out onto the stage. His entrance was actually from the back of the stage, the lights only focusing on him as he neared the edge of the stage. Eiri watched as the singer closed his eyes, feeling the music. His eyes slid open as they normal boyish quality they had was replaced by one of seriousness and focus as he began to sing. The song was one of his hits, a fast, upbeat pace allowed Shuichi quite a bit of movement and he was really getting into it. Eiri just grinned and leaned against the wall, enjoying the way those tight leather pants looked on his baka. 

"Congratulations on another successful concert!" shouted Sakano, Bad Luck's producer.

"Of course," Shuichi boasted "Our shows are always successful." 

"But really, Shuichi, did we have to do three encores, and what about that fan who got mobbed after YOU threw your coat into the audience? How many times have you been told NOT to do that?" asked a very cross Suguro,

"B-but..." Shuichi protested, tears pricking at his eyes "I can't remember everything. I was on stage and in the moment, I won't do it again I promise!"

"Well as long as you understand," Hiro assured the, now, sobbing singer on the shoulder. "By the way where's Yuki-san?" That brightened Shuichi immediately; as almost any mention of his lover did.

"I don't know," he replied, once again crest-fallen. "He wasn't backstage like he usually is..." Shuichi's eyes widened in panic "What if someone kidnapped him again!?! What if my Yuki is in the trunk of someone's car waiting patiently for me to save him or..."

"Or, he could be taking a call from his editor," Yuki cut in from the doorway.

"Eiri!!!" Shuichi squealed, hugging the writing furiously. "Where did you go? I was worried when you weren't there."

"Mizuki called to tell me she received the manuscript I sent her, that's all. I couldn't hear above the music, so I stepped outside for a moment." 

"Oh," Shuichi blushed as he realized he had panicked over nothing... again. 

"Baka," Eiri grinned. Shuichi gazed up at him with intense, bright eyes. Hiro loudly cleared his throat. The two jumped, reminded that there were people in the room. Yuki took a cigarette and lit it out habit. Shuichi turned to the rest of the room. K started informing him of all the things that would happen tomorrow but Shuichi wasn't listening. He could get the details from Hiro later. He let his mind wander; first focusing on the warmth emanating from Yuki, then the post adrenaline rush from singing, and eventually landing on one of the more mysterious thoughts: a phone call.

This call had been received only a week ago and was still bugging Shuichi, though it had been dismissed by everyone else. Shuichi had gotten a message of someone singing Bad Luck's debut song. This would not have been unusual had it not been on his private line. That worried him. Only his band mates, Tohma, Ryuichi, and Eiri had that number so he didn't see how a random fan could have gotten it. He was brought back to the present by a touch on his shoulder. It was Yuki. Shuichi looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"Huh?" 

"Something wrong?" Hiro asked his tone concerned. "You were miles away." Shuichi blushed violently and shook his head.

"Nope, everything's fine. Just tired from the show." This seemed to convince everyone as they were all tired as well.

"Then I guess that's all for today!" K said cheerfully "And Shuichi, this time, please don't bug your bodyguard too much hmm? He's there to protect you from rabid fans, not serve you hand and foot." With that, K left, taking Hiro, Fugisaki, and Sakano with him.

"Ready to go Shu?" asked Eiri holding back a yawn. Shuichi nodded and followed Eiri to the car.

The bodyguard Shuichi had been warned about was standing at attention beside the care when Yuki and Shuichi reached it. He wore all black and had on the most stoic expression Shuichi had ever seen. He was tempted to imitate it, but one look from Yuki told him he had better keep the expression to himself. The bodygaurd opened the backdoor without a word and allowed the two to get in. Once inside the door slammed and seconds later, the car started.

Shuichi looked up into golden eyes. He scooted over to snuggled up to Eiri, forcibly pushing his way into Eiri's arms and resting his head on his love's warm chest. The singer sighed contentedly as strong arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his. It felt so natural to be held by Eiri, so soothing. Shuichi soon found himself dozing off. He was completely asleep when his phone began to ring. Yuki heard the phone ring and ignored it, getting it would mean moving, and moving would mean waking up Shuichi.

'Shu getting sleep is more important than some dumb call,' he decided silently. It was true. Shuichi was so sleep-deprived even if he didn't act it. Eiri almost felt it was his duty to see that Shuichi took care of himself. 'Dumb brat won't if I don't make sure.'

The phone call forgotten Eiri tightened his hold and the car ride continued in peace. 

Eiri finally woke Shuichi when they reached the hotel that they were staying in.

"Shuichi!" Eiri said shaking Shuichi awake. Shuichi grumbled and just clung even more. "Shu!" Eiri said more forcefully "Wake up!"

"No, Eiri, wake me up later," the sleeping man mumble burying his face into Eiri's shirt front once more. Yuki rolled his eyes but scooped up Shuichi nonetheless.

"You're a real pain, you damn brat," he growled. Shuichi smiled in his sleep. 'Damnit' thought Eiri gazing down at Shuichi's sleeping from and followed the bodygaurd to the hotel room. 'I'd drop his scrawny ass if he didn't look so damn cute right now' the writer didn't even notice they had gotten to their room until the bodygaurd was escorting him into it.

Eiri took Shuichi to the bed and plunked him onto it. Shuichi mumbled and turned over but didn't wake up. Eiri changed into bed clothes and turned out the lights, and then he climbed into bed beside Shuichi. Even in his sleep Shuichi clung to his lover.

"Good night, baka," Eiri whispered, kissing his lover on the cheek and tucking them both into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Ok Everyone!**

Sorry for the delay. I had my friend typing it and she took a while. Well, here's the next chapter for all the people who haven't given up on me!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Gravitation.

* * *

.

**Chapter Two**

Shuichi woke bleary-eyed the next morning. He tensed in the unfamiliar surrounds of the hotel, but when he noticed the sleeping form beside him he relaxed. Eiri looked like an angel when he slept. His usually stoic or angry face relaxed and even smile on occasion in his sleep. Shuichi slipped soundlessly out of bed, heading for the shower. He even resisted the urge to since in the shower in attempt to let Eiri sleep. Instead, he completed his shower as silently as possible and changed in the same manner.  
Today he wore leather pants, again, a tight white shirt and out of Eiri's button-down shirts open. The shirt made him feel like his lover was always with him.

"G'morning," came a sleepy mumble as a pair of arms snaked around Shuichi's shoulders.

"E-Eiri! What are you doing up?" Then Shuichi noticed Eiri's half-closed eyelids. "Eiri don't fall asleep standing up! I'm sorry! I was trying to be quiet, but I guess I woke you up anyways…. I."

"Shut up, you damn brat," the tired man cut in, "I woke up because the bed got cold without you in it."

Shuichi blushed a little. "Really?

"Yeah," Eiri said and then trailed off, nuzzling Shuichi's neck. Shuichi turned even redder. He turned his head, expecting a kiss; he was not disappointed. Eiri's lips met his in a long, sweet kiss. Shuichi felt Eiri's tongue begin to run along his bottom lip asking permission to enter. Shuichi closed his eyes and obliged. Eiri's tongue slid slowly, almost teasingly, into his lover's mouth. Shuichi turned to wrap his arms around the writer,  
totally entranced already. They were so into the kiss that they almost didn't hear the cheerful ring tone of Shuichi's private line. Yuki ignored it, too busy kissing Shuichi to really pay it any notice.

"Eiri," Shuichi mumbled around the kiss "I gotta get that, it could be important." Yuki grunted but didn't stop. Shuichi let the kiss continued for a few more seconds before forcefully pushing the writer away "EIRI! IT COULD BE IMPORTANT!" he rushed out of the room to grab the phone out of his bag.

Yuki sat on the couch where he had been pushed. He was pouting (not that he would admit it). HE knew that Shuichi had a job and needed to get the phone, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He lit a cigarette, hoping the smoke would calm him down. Shuichi's kisses always always got him riled up, though he wasn't about to admit THAT either.

* * *

. 

"Hello?" Shuichi asked, holding his cell delicately to his ear.

"Hi Shu-chaaaaaan! This is Mimi-chan! I'm your biggest fan and-"

"How did you get this number?" Shuichi asked cutting off the high-pitched squeal with confusion.

"Oh, I have my ways Shu-chan, darling." The voice was simpering.

"What do you want?" Shuichi questioned, his voice quavering with confusion and partial fear. He hadn't had a crazy stalker in a while. The last he had a restraining order against.

"Oh Shu-chan! I just want you all for my very own! Away from Yuki-sama," she sounded angry when she said Yuki's name.

"Yuki? Are you going to hurt Yuki? Yuki is mine! You can't hurt him!" Shuichi's voice rose a few octaves in panic. Yuki being hurt because of his was one of his worst fears.

"I won't hurt Yuki, as long as you stop going out with him and everything," the voice on the other line said rather dangerously, all simpering fan girl-ness disappearing as it issued the threat. "Tell Yuki to stay away from you, or I will hurt him. Oh, good luck tomorrow night. I'll be watching." There was a kissing noise then the sound of the phone line going dead.

For the first time in his life, Shuichi was speechless. He sat on the edge of the chair with the phone still glued to his ear. What to do now? If he stayed away from Yuki that would ensure Yuki's safety, but how could he stay away? He heard the door open, but didn't move.

"Who was that?" a voice said from the doorway. He turned to see Yuki looking back at him.

Shuichi's mind went 'Agg!' but his mouth went:"Oh, just Hiro."

* * *

. 

"Hmm…" Yuki could tell he was lying. Shuichi was a horrible liar. "You're lying you little brat." "What? Yukiii!!" Shuichi grabbed his hand "How could you doubt me like that?" He sniffed dramatically and Yuki sighed in defeat. Ah, well. If Shuichi was acting like this, it must be alright.

Yuki opted for hitting him sharply over the head. "Pay attention!" Shuichi immediately shot to attention, staring at Yuki in an amused way. Yuki rolled his eyes but continued nonetheless.

"Mizuki said there was going to be a book signing this afternoon. It ends just before your concert, so I'll still come, but I won't be there for the beginning, and no, I will not cancel just to see you." He said the last part quickly to cut off the inevitable whine that would follow.

Shuichi pouted momentarily before grinning again. "Drive me to work then?" He looked so hopeful and pleading and cute that Yuki had to give in.

"Fine, brat, but wait a second while I change," Yuki said as he moved towards his suitcase for a change of clothing. After a few moments, he noticed Shuici staring at him still.

"So, are you going to watch me change?" Yuki asked innocently enough but Shuichi still blushed and averted his eyes.

"Course not," he mumbled. Yuki rolled his eyes again. He didn't understand how Shuichi could be at all shy after all this time. Yuki finished changing and grabbed his keys to the car he had rented. Shuichi bounced after him out the door and chattered endlessly. Yuki was only half listening and therefore didn't realize, immediately, that Shuichi had fallen silent and was staring at a message on his phone.

"What does it say?" Yuki asked as he watched Shuichi jump in surprise before turning to grin at him.

"Just Hiro making a bad joke," was his excuse. Again, an utter lie.

"Why do you keep lying?"

"I'm not!"

"You are, and you know it. You're a terrible liar so just tell me already." Yuki glared at Shuichi wanting to scare the truth out of him.

"It's nothing, let's just go!" Shuichi said. His voice was defensive and angry. Yuki was surprised to say the very least.

"Shu," he said patiently. "What's wrong? You never lie unless something is the matter and you don't want me to worry." Shuichi's defensive pose still didn't waver.

"Nothing's the matter Eiri," he snapped in a very Yuki-like manner "I'm going to be late!" Yuki clenched his fists in attempt to not strangle the pink-haired aggravation for not divulging his secret.

"Fine!" They reached the car and got in, neither himself nor Shuichi talking on the way. Yuki was calming himself down and Shuichi seemed to be lost in thought. He had calmed down sufficiently by the time they reached the studio.

"Have a good day," he grunted reluctantly and leaned in for the good-bye kiss Shuichi always demanded. Shuichi, however, dodged the kiss so that it landed awkwardly on his cheek. Yuki froze. Shuichi had never evaded a kiss before. What the hell was going on?

Shuichi laughed nervously, Yuki still hovered in shock near him "Um, right, see ya! Have fun at the book signing!" he seemed to jerk himself out of the car and sped into the building before Yuki could blink. He was still in shock. Had Shuichi really done that? He distractedly checked for any signs of the world ending outside his window. Nope, no collapsing buildings, so what was that about?

He sat for awhile longer staring moodily at his steering wheel and contemplating the reasons his lover would lie to him. He came up with only on possibility. To protect him. He did it all the time if he though the truth would worry him.

"Dammit, I don't need protecting," he snarled "What the hell aren't you telling me?" At the moment, his phone was ringing. It was Mizuki calling him to remind him to get there soon so that they could go over the last-minute details of the book singing. They had only arranged it because Yuki would be there with Shuichi anyways.

He hung up and sighed in frustration. 'That's it' he declared to himself darkly 'I'll beat the answer out of him if I have to.' With that in mind he turned his car in the direction of a waiting Mizuki

**TBA...**

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, so I know that was short, but please review anyways! I need love if you want me to update!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters associated. No copyright infringement was intended and no money is being made.

Author's note: Wow, it has been a while since I updated this… I was not really all that keen to type it out of the notebook I originally wrote it in… and this was also one of the first fics i worked one...well...I hope you like it in any case!enjoy!

**Crazy Stalker Girl 1**

**Chapter 3**

Yuki wasn't the only one to be shocked. Shuichi ran head-first into the studio and flung himself on his best friend.

"Hiiiirrrroooo!" he wailed piteously "She'll hurt Yuki!! WhatdoIdo,whatdoIdo,whatdoIdo!?" He babbled, snot and tears running down his face and onto his unfortunate friend's sleeve until Hiro firmly clamped a hand over his friend's big mouth.

"Shuichi, calm down," he said soothingly "Just tell me exactly what happened."

"ThisweirdstalkercalledmyprivatelineandtoldmethatifIdidn'tbreakupwithYukishewouldhurthimandshemademeswearthatIwouldn'ttellhimsoIdidn'tandIdunnowhattodoandnowIthinkYuki'smadatme!! WAHHH!" Hiro listened carefully and took a few moments to translate the incoherent speech before he chuckled softly.

"Shuichi, I'm sure you're overreacting."

"Oh, am I!?" Shuichi sobbed, thrusting his phon

e at the guitarist. "Read the text message she sent me! Read it!" Hiro looked down at the phone placatingly, but his eyes widened as he went.

Shu-Kun! Darling! Remember what I said! 3 Don't you dare kiss Yuki, and Don't you dare go near him after he drives you to work. 3 You are mine!

Hugs and kisses, Mimi-chan

P.S.- DON'T YOU TELL YUKI OR ELSE!... 3

"Woah," Hiro thought out loud with a grimace. "Creepy fangirl for sure."

"See!" Shuichi whined "What do I do?"

"Hmm, this is pretty bad-""PRETTY BAD!? IT'S A MAJOR CATASTROPHE! WHAT IF SHE-" Hiro cut his tirade of before the hysterical singer could _really_ get going.

"We should probably have K take a look at this. Maybe he could trace the call and we could find out who did it." Shuichi brightened.

"That's a good idea!"

"A bright idea indeed Hiro-kun!" said K, walking through the door he had been eavesdropping through with his usual grin of mischief. "But it would take a couple of days… Maybe you should do what it says and steer clear of Yuki-san. Stay at Hiro's or something. Maybe actually get the lyrics finished early for once?" He took the phone from Shuichi's hand and pocketed it.

"But… but…" Shuichi complained before he sighed and drooped in defeat. "What do I tell Eiri?"

"Tell him you'll be working late so you'll be staying at the studio on my orders," K said. Shuichi drooped even more at the though of sleeping at the studio but he nodded sulkily.

"If that's settled," said Suguru from beside the door where he had also been spying. "Maybe we should get to work…" The other two nodded and readied themselves for a long day.

* * *

Eiri Yuki checked his watch for what must have been the millionth time. 7 pm. Shuichi's concert was at 7:30 and

this book-signing would be over 8. 'I swear if I sign my name one more time, my hand will fall off' he thought impatiently. 'Or perhaps my ears'

He just barely remembered to smile slightly at the next fan to shove a book at him and squeal "Yuki-sama! I'm your _biggest_ fan…!" The high pitched squeal continued but he blocked it out, trying to save some of his hearing for Shuichi's concert. Besides, it was the same thing the several hundred other girls in front of him squealed every time he signed a book. He bit back an agitated sigh. Only one more hour, he would make it. Maybe.

The clock eventually chimed 8 and he waved off the latest book that was shoved at his with a vague smile."I'm sorry, time's up and I have quite a busy schedule," he gave her the most charming smile he could manage at the moment for her troubles; which was, needless to say, pathetic after four hours of signing books.

"But Yuki-sama! Please sign this one last book for Mimi-chan! Please!" The girl in front of him was petite with blonde pig-tails, blue eyes, and pouty lips. He would have liked her if he was straight.

"I'm sorry, I'm overdue for a concert," he said stepping passed her and hurrying out the door. Shuichi would have a fit if he didn't show and he didn't want to have to deal with that. The twerp could be downright painful to live with when he sulked for extended periods of time.

Little did he know that a pair of heartbroken, stalker eyes watched him silently before heading out the door, as a hand absently check for a pair of Bad

Luck tickets.

&

Yuki arrived at the concert during the beginning of the second half or what he assumed to be the second half by the song they were singing. Shuichi was grinning and acting the ham as always, his bright yellow coat reflecting the lights as they flashed in time to the song.

As he watched Shuichi like always, he noticed Shuichi's smile was just a fraction smaller than usual, his motions not as lively. It probably wasn't evident to the fans, but after watching so many concerts Yuki noticed. This led his thoughts to the car incident this morning.

It bothered him that Shuichi hadn't accepted his kiss. It bothered him a lot. He silently berated himself. No use worrying about it until after his baka was done on stage. He watched Shuichi happily throw one of his wristbands into the crowd. The girl who caught it was immediately jumped on and the article fought over. Yuki chuckled at Shuichi's blatant ignoring of Suguro after the last concert.

He watched silently as always as Shuichi occupied his realm. Yuki smirked at the pink-haired singer even though he knew that he couldn't see it. If nothing else Shuichi was impressive on stage .

* * *

Shuichi was enjoying the adrenaline from performing after his encores offstage until he felt arms circle his waist.

"Good job brat," Yuki muttered in his ear.

"Oh, Yuki," Shuichi squeaked happily before he remembered Mimi-chan's threat. He tensed involuntarily and although he could tell that Yuki felt it, he knew he had to keep his distance. He hated keeping things from the older man, but it couldn't be helped this time.

"uh, I mean," Shuichi muttered unhappily, extracting himself from the older man's grip. "I'm going to go change now." He ran off, Yuki watching confusedly.Shuichi raced to his dressing room thoroughly miserable. Stupid stalker. Stupid K for believing the stupid stalker. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He pushed open the door and immediately noticed the huge bouquet of roses even through his misery. Feeling the inklings of excitement, he bent to smell them. 'Weird smell,' he though before yawning. His eyelids began to droop.

That's when he noticed the small card attached to the flowers "From Mimi-chan?" he read aloud, the meaning not sinking into his suddenly sleep muddled brain as he crashed to the floor.

&

A girl with pigtails stepped from behind the door with a toss of her bright hair and smirked at the boy on the floor with contempt. She signaled a man waiting outside the door and the man came in holding a large blanket, which he rolled the unconscious singer in, before hoisting him over his shoulder.

This was too easy. Since Shuichi was often requesting weird things, a large seemingly innocent roll of c

arpet was not unusual. So everyone simply dismissed the two walking straight out of the building.

* * *

Yuki stood brooding where Shuichi had left him. What was wrong with Shuichi? Something was definitely bothering him, otherwise he would have jumped at a chance to hug Yuki. The little brat would probably have wanted to make out right there just behind the curtain.

"Hmmm," he mused aloud before he decided it was 'intimidate-Shuichi-until-he-tells' time. He planned his attack on the on the way to Shuichi's changing room.

"Shuichi," he grumbled as he entered the singer's private room. He blinked as he noticed the room was empty. He glanced around cautiously praying this wasn't a joke or a prank by his immature partner. 'That's odd' he though vaguely 'The only people I saw walking out of this room were those two with the… carpet'. That's when it clicked in his slightly over-paranoid mind. He cursed loudly turning abruptly and almost running into Hiro.

"Shuichi's been kidnapped again!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters associated. No copyright infringement was intended and no money is being made.

Author's note: here's the next and last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update and finish this bloody story.

**Crazy Stalker Girl 1**

**Chapter Four**

Shuichi groaned and tried to sit up. It didn't work. His head was fuzzy for no reason. He pried open his leaden eyes and glanced around hesitantly and stiffened as he did.

The room he was in was totally unfamiliar. He was lying on what seemed to be a hard, stiff bed in a hotel room. At least it looked like one. It had the stereotypical nondescript bed, a TV, and a small chest of drawers by a couch. All of the colors were off-white. 'It could be anywhere' his groggy mind commented blearily. He wasn't exactly aware yet, so waking up in an unfamiliar place didn't freak him out.

He, however, did fully wake up when the door burst open and a girl flounced in. The girl had shiny blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes. Her skirt was short, and her top revealing. She looked sort of like a cutesy slut.

"Shuichi-chan!" she squeaked. "So good to see you're awake! Now you won't be near Yuki-sama!" She walked over and pinched his cheeks. It hurt a lot but he didn't let it show.

"Who are you? What are you going to do to Yuki? Why did you kidnap me? What the hell is going on?" he said very loudly and very quickly.

"Oh silly," she berated him "You know me! I'm Mimi-chan! Yuki-sama's biggest fan!" Shuichi froze, absolutely shocked. This girl was Mimi-chan… A.K.A the crazy stalker?! 'She looks cute for a stalker,' he mused dazedly 'Usually the crazy ones have self-esteem issues."

That was when her statement sunk in.

"WHAT!? Yuki!? You're HIS fan? B-but I though… wait…" he paused in rare contemplation "If you're Yuki's fan why did you kidnap me?" He tried to sit up, but fell over comically due to the ropes wrapped around him.

"You're really as dumb as they say," she said still giggling and smiling. Shuichi scowled at the comment but miraculously kept silent. "Yuki-sama would ignore me even if I kidnapped him, but if I kidnap YOU he's bound to notice." She seemed happy but then her face fell rapidly. "I-I just w-wanted Yuki-s-sama to sign my b-book, b-but he just i-i-ignored me!" she stuttered, almost in tears.

Shuichi felt a pang of sadness for the distraught girl. He knew how it felt to be ignored by Yuki, but still the last time he had been kidnapped, Yuki had been really angry at the kidnapper. Shuichi recalled how the last one had been sent straight to the hospital. Even Shuichi had been scared by Yuki that time.

"I understand, but won't Yuki be mad that you kidnapped me?" Shuichi's eyes widened as her mood shifted once again.

"Oh, but that's okay. As long as Yuki-sama notices Mimi-chan's love!" She clasped her hands and a sparkle appeared in her eyes "Yuki-sama may even remember my name! I love him! His sexy eyes, his feathery hair…" She went on and on. Shuichi looked excited as she extolled his lover, and kept nodding in agreement, adding his own comments here and there.

"I know," he sighed finally. "Isn't he awesome?"

"That's right!" she screamed in sudden anger, taking Shuichi by surprise with her mood change. "Yuki-sama is too good for a bratty, skinny, BOY like you! He deserves someone with a figure! With love! He deserves some like me! Yuki-sama is MUCH too good for you!"

"B-but…"

"No! You are useless to him!" she screamed. Shuichi didn't get another say in the matter as she smacked him across the face. She turned and stomped out again. That was when Shuichi knew he was in trouble. 'Eiri' he thought tearfully 'Please hurry! This girl is a psycho!'

* * *

Eiri, at that moment, sat fuming in an uncomfortable, plastic chair. He had been about to rush out, but had been stopped bodily by Hiro. Hiro brought to his attention that they didn't even know where Shuichi was, so it was no use to charge headlong into nothing. Yuki agreed reluctantly.

That was why he was waiting on K to track the text message and call on Shuichi's phone to find out where the bitch was. Just when he thought the wait would literally kill him, K showed up.

"Here's the deal. She's staying at the hotel near here, or at least she used their payphone for the call. That would be our first bet… but first, care to explain this?" He held up a photo "Do you know this girl?" The question was a valid one since she was wearing a shirt with one of his book's title felted on it.

Yuki worked his brain momentarily "Not that I… know of"

"Well, seems to me she's more your fan than Shuchi's." The light-bulb clicked

"They're out to get Shuichi to get me, right?" K nodded his agreement. "Then what are we waiting for?"

K sighed before pocketing the paper with the information on it. "Nope. I get to keep this so you'll just have to follow."

Yuki seethed, but followed K's rapid pace, wishing they could go even faster. How the hell did Shuichi manage to get kidnapped so easily? K's rapid movement eventually stopped short in front of a large hotel. The writer sighed with relief, at least it wasn't a love hotel. Now THAT would have been awkward.

K caught his breath then walked in calmly enough. Yuki put on his "mask-of-the-nice-writer" face and followed pleasantly enough. That is, if you ignored the dark aura circling his form. The receptionist at the front desk looked up when they entered. Yuki and K couldn't help but smirk slightly as he eyes widened and unfocused slightly. They had seen that look on many girls vying for their attention before.

"Hey, beautiful," started K with a grin "Do you happen to know the room that Mimi Kinomoto is staying in?" He leaned in casually on the desk as the poor girl fumbled with the computer in front of her.

"R-room 309, sirs," she stammered politely.

"Thank you," K said, Yuki nodded and had the good sense to not just charge up the stairs.

"So," K began, glancing at the blonde writer "What's your battle plan?"

"Do we need one?" Yuki growled, "As long as I get to hurt someone it's fine." K looked uneasily at the writer

"You can't just hit a girl!"

"Do you honestly think that Shuichi could get kidnapped by just one girl? Actually, never mind, he probably could, but I saw one guy and one girl come out of Shuichi's room, so there's at least one person I can maul."

K grinned savagely and agreed with Yuki completely.

* * *

Shuichi shifted uncomfortably on the stiff mattress. 'I forgot how uncomfortable being tied up is from the last time K kidnapped me for work' his mind grumbled irritatedly. He had been lying there for three hours since he had woken up. He was getting impatient and his wild imagination was inventing one wild escaped plan after the next. He knew they wouldn't work because he had tried them out before with K, but it kept his mind occupied. Besides, he didn't have a huge tub of butter or a wooden mallet in any case.

A strange man came in a few minutes later with a tray of food. He left it beside Shuichi, but didn't bother to untie him. Shuichi squirmed towards it, whimpering about the idiotic tendency kidnappers had of not untying his hands to eat, but quickly gave up and tried to keep his mind off of his hunger.

Mimi-chan bounced through the door once more and smiled widely at him. "I just got the message that Yuki-sama just left the studio to look for you! He should be here soon!" she squeaked happily.

"And for you, that's good…?"

"Of course. Yuki-sama will have to recognize me then."

"He'll probably be really angry."

"I know," she said without hesitance.

"You haven't seen him mad, have you?"

"Of course not! Yuki-sama wouldn't get mad at a cute fan like me!" Shuichi stared at her, marveling at Yuki's ability to keep his image. Oh, what the public doesn't see.

Mimi's phone started ringing… well… talking. It was a recording of Yuki speaking. 'Wow, what a freak,' Shuichi thought, and had to momentarily stifle the part of him that thought it was a good idea. Mimi listened fondly to the voice before flipping it open and answering the cell phone.

"Hello?" she listened attentively then squealed and shut the phone. She pranced around while squealing. "Yuki-sama's here, Yuki-sama's here!" That's when a knock resounded on the door. Shuichi instantly almost cried in relief. 'That HAS to be Eiri!' he thought. Sure enough, Yuki's voice drifted through the door. Shuichi couldn't understand what he said, but his lover didn't sound too happy.

Shuichi's spirits were elated, his inner self doing a happy, wriggly dance. "Eiri! Get me away from this girl!" Mimi threw him a dirty look and ordered her man servant to open the door. Shuichi gasped as she sat next to him and pulled out a long switchblade. She flicked it open casually and grabbed a book off the nightstand.

"Yuki-sama WILL sign my book," she growled and sighed at once. It was a strange combination.

* * *

Yuki heard a familiar whine through the door and walked through the door as calmly as he could when it was opened for him. He saw a strange girl on the bed and was surprised when the man bowed politely and went to stand by the window. He glanced at Shuichi who was making wide, shocked eyes at a large knife the girl was holding.

"So," said Yuki conversationally "What do you want and who are you?" The girl looked scandalized and hurt.

"B-but Yuki-sama! You know who Mimi-chan is!" she stood up quickly, still pointing the blade at Shuichi. "I'm your future wife! And biggest fan!"

Yuki cringed visibly. This fangirl was so over the top and he had only just met her.

"Oookay, so what do you want?"

" I just want you to swear to break up with this BOY and sign my book!" She said 'boy' as though it were some vile disease. Yuki gaped at her before his face contorted into a snarl.

"Yeah, right. I don't make a habit to bow to the wishes of madmen," he snapped. This lunatic couldn't just steal Shuichi then demand a break-up. "I'll sign the damn book, but I will not break it off with Shuichi."

Shuichi glowed and sparkled happily when he said that, beaming at him from the bed. Yuki spared him an exasperated glance before turning back to the knife-wielding girl. She looked hurt and frustrated.

"I can't believe this," she muttered "I go to all of your signings, I've introduced myself dozens of times, you even smiled at me! I thought, I thought…" she trailed off, tears in her eyes "I thought you knew who I was… you even said my name once!"

"Well I don't recall it."

"You did!" she cried looking angry now. "You said 'nice to meet you Mimi-san'!" She looked at the floor. "You smiled." Yuki rolled his eyes openly. The girl had enough sudden mood swings to rival Shuichi. And that was saying something.

"Did it ever occur to you that I say that to every fan that introduces themselves to me?" Yuki asked. Mimi's mood shifted from meek to furious.

"I don't care!" she shrieked "You will break-up with Shuichi-baka or I will hurt him!" She turned and grabbed Shuichi by the hair bearing his throat "YOU WILL BREAK-UP!" She held the knife to his throat. Yuki made a move to stop her but halted when he saw a bead of red run from the knife's tip. He glanced at K, who was still standing calmly behind him. He gave him a 'What now?' look. K smiled easily and removed his gun from its holster.

"Now, miss, I don't really care about Yuki, but I cannot have you damaging my singer," he said it pleasantly enough, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They were mad. "He wouldn't be able to sing too well if you slit his throat."

Shuichi whimpered as the blade pressed even closer.

"Don't move, or I cut him!" Mimi shrieked.

"You do realize that even if I break up with Shuichi, it won't make me like you."

"So? As long as you don't go with this whiny piece of trash! You never used to be so distracted at book signings! Or so short with the press! You're always running off to HIM the second it ends! He is stealing you from all of us! You-!" Her rant was cut short by Shuichi's squeak of a hopeful voice.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled and he grinned foolishly, "You do?"

"ARG!" she pulled Shuichi's hair roughly "You're stealing him and you don't even realize that you're doing it! I should kill you just for that!"

"That's enough!" Yuki said coldly "I will NOT do anything you say!"

"But-" The knife pressed closer as her grip tightened.

"And!" continued the irate man in a severe, commanding tone, "I will never, ever sign another book again if you hurt him!" The room went silent; the type of silence that would make a pin drop sound like an anvil.

That's when Yuki started to blush hotly at his now re-thought statement. He still stared defiantly as the girl's mouth opened and shut. She looked like a surprised fish. She dropped the knife hastily onto the covers and moved away from Shuichi, careful not to hurt him in the slightest. Yuki glared at her as he stomped over to Shuichi.

"Yuki, did you-"

"Shut it brat," he said and swiftly undid the knots "I can't believe you got kidnapped again."

Shuichi stared sheepishly at the floor before mumbling something about roses and sleeping powder. Now untied, Shuichi straightened and rubbed his wrists where the rope had cut into them. When he tried to stand, he fell due to the loss of circulation in his legs.

"Dammit," he yelped "Those ropes were really tight!"

"Must I do everything," Yuki sighed as he grabbed Shuichi around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder like so much luggage.

"Eiriii," the singer complained, as he hung onto his lover's back "Can't you carry me bridal-style or something, this isn't a very romantic reunion!"

"Shut it," he ordered, smacking the singer's butt. That shut him up all the way down the hall. Yuki only turned when he heard 'Mimi-chan's' obnoxious voice.

"Wait! Can you sign Mimi-chan's book? I mean that's why I went to the trouble of…"

"No!"

"But!"

"NO!"

"Eiri," Shuichi cut in, still red-faced. "Just sign the book! I mean it's the least you could do after shooting her down so harshly!"

"NO!"

"But Eiri, being kidnapped wasn't all that bad, and she won't do it again! I mean she just loves you and…"

"You're a real sucker aren't you?" Yuki grumbled while grabbing for the book and pen. She offered him "Why are you always being so nice to people who hate you?"

"Eiri, that's mean!" Shuichi attempted to kick at Yuki with little success. Yuki handed back the book and shifted Shuichi to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. The girl took it like it was something holy.

"Thank you Yuki-sama," she said reverently "Mimi-chan is sorry and she won't do it again, so don't be mad." She looked up with big, wobbly eyes until Yuki sighed in irritation, but at a nudge from Shuichi, he ruffled the fan girl's hair.

"Sure thing, squirt," he said and then walked quickly away from the swooning girl.

Shuichi was silent for most of the ride home. When they reached the hotel Shuichi tugged meekly on Yuki's shirt and he looked down to see Shuichi's eyes lowered and his face red. The writer frowned at his uncharacteristic shyness, but waited for him to speak.

"Yuki…" Shuichi paused and looked up. Yuki waited for him to continue before realization hit. 'Dammit' he thought sourly 'He's being shy on purpose!'

"Are you mad at me for getting kidnapped and making trouble again? He looked so pathetic that Yuki felt almost obliged to cheer him up. Oddly enough. He leaned in and kissed his baka gently on the forehead.

"Of course not."

He abruptly turned and strode towards the door and had just opened it to their first floor when Shuichi pounced on him, sending them both crashing through said door. He sat in the confused writer's lap and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'm glad."

-- Owari --

**Author's Note**

Finally done! Hey I had fun writing this and leaving my friend at cliffies the whole way. xD

Shuichi: pout Why'd ya have ta keep every thing so G rated?

Me: Hey! P.G!

Yuki: Hardly

Shuichi: attacks Yuki Hey Eiri! Let's write something not G-rated!

Yuki: nod

Me: Okay, I'll be in the next room thinking fluffy thoughts.


End file.
